warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo
Introduction The Leo is a heavy robot with 1 heavy and 3 light hardpoints. Strategy It can be purchased at level 6 with 155,000 HP and a base speed of 32 km/h, it is an intimidating presence on the battlefield. The Leo reaches its maximum speed of 35 km/h at level 9. Due to its ability to mount a heavy weapon and three light weapons, it is very versatile. A Leo can be configured for close combat with a load out of a Thunder for its heavy weapon and Magnums, Pinatas, Aphids or Punishers for the light hardpoints. For mid-range engagements, a Leo can utilize a Zeus and 3 Molots or 3 Gekkos. Less commonly seen but still highly capable is the 1 × Trident/3 × Pin load-out. Optimized at medium ranges, possessing less firepower than a 3 × Trident Fury or a 2 × Trident/2 × Pin Natasha, but with slightly better speed and durability than either robot. One other effective medium range Leo mounts 1 × Thunder and 3 × Pins; this version is less specialized than the Thunder/Pinata Leo, trading sheer point-blank firepower for vastly improved range and splash damage. Suggestions for long-range combat are the Nashorn or Kang Dae for its heavy weapon, and three Gekkos can do a great deal of damage from moderate range. Some Leos are armed exclusively with energy weapons: a Trebuchet or a Nashorn for its heavy weapon and three Gekkos, as this can be a deadly combination due to the precision and damage of these weapons, as well as the Gekko's/Trebuchet's ability to ignore energy shields. Leos are a bit slow to use as knife fighters, the trade-off coming when the Leo’s devastating broadside is eventually brought to bear. High burst damage and firepower make Leo a nightmare to deal with, and its extreme health pool can be hard for even Rhinos to take down. The most powerful knife fighter set up for the Leo is currently 1 × Thunder and 3 × Pinatas. This has extremely high burst damage and can cripple opponents before they deal too much damage, however, it is effective only at ranges of 300m or less. It is not advised to maintain continuous Thunder barrage fire unless the range is less than 250m; the Thunder’s wide shot spread renders it almost useless beyond point-blank range. The Lancelot is one of the toughest bots for a close range Leo to counter, as the Lancelot’s durability is a little less than the Leo while the firepower is equal. While the Leo possesses higher burst damage, the Lancelot can sustain a close-range fight longer due to its shields. It is recommended to engage Lancelot with Pin and/or Trident rockets when possible and avoid point-blank encounters. When forced to duel a Lancelot at close range, make use of any available cover and force the Lancelot to expose itself first. Once the initial shots have been exchanged and the Leo’s Pinatas are empty, Lancelot’s shield will render the Leo’s thunder less effective and the Lancelot’s own Thunder and Orkans/Tarans will continue to deal heavy damage. It is not likely that a close range Leo will win a 1 on 1 battle with a full-health Lancelot unassisted or without usage of decent cover. Overall, Leo is a powerful robot with excellent versatility. It is less specialized than other heavy robots, lacking Fury and Natasha’s sniping firepower and falling short of the Lancelot’s amazing ability as a knife fighter; however, Leo is one of the very few bots that can be configured for literally any combat range and remain a legitimate battlefield threat. Possible Setups These are effective setups for the Leo: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is not advisable. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,100m) Overview Weapon setups are generally most effective if they are similar and have good synergy, such as Gusts with a Thunder or a Zeus with 3 Gekkos Not Recommended *The use of the Nashorn or Kang Dae is generally not recommended due to them being outclassed by the Trebuchet in burst damage and anti-shield capability, although they possess higher DPM. *The use of Zenits and Noricums isn't recommended as the Natasha with the same weapons has more firepower, and snipers generally don't require as much health as the Leo. *The use of the Arbalest weapon isn't recommended or used much due to its very low damage, and it is outclassed by the Gekko, which is less expensive. Base Stats Mark II Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase LeoMummy.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Mummy LeoKoi.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Koi Trivia * Leo’s cockpit and thigh strongly resemble German main battle tank Leopard 2’s turret and hull * This bot has the highest HP out of all the non-WP bots and the second highest HP in the game. * The Leo, along with the Boa and Doc, has the shortest name of any robot in the game. * Sometimes, a player calls a Leo with an Ancile a "Pothead" Leo. * In an earlier version of the Leo, as well as other GER bots, were designed with German 2WW crosses on hips and torso. These were removed due to political issues with some ex-USSR users. Category:Robot Category:Heavy Robot Category:4 Hardpoints Category:GER Category:Buy Silver